Videoconferencing is used to provide multiple participants located at different locations the ability to communicate with each other. In particular, videoconferencing systems often utilize personal computers having web cameras to capture and transmit audio/video content to other users via the Internet. An organizer of such a videoconference usually selects participants for a videoconference and invites them to the videoconference by, for example, sending them a link associated with the videoconference or a notification that they have been invited to join the videoconference. Accordingly, users are typically unaware of currently available videoconferences and have to wait for an invitation or a notification in order to join a videoconference.